fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi (Super Smash Bros: The New Age)
Luigi is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. The New Age. Luigi was a starter back in Super Smash Bros. 4, but now he's an Unlockable Character again. Attributies Moveset 's up tilt, it is very useful for initiating combos and partaking in juggling. However, it also possesses enough knockback to KO at very high percentages. |dtiltname= |dtiltdmg=8% |dtiltdesc=A crouching back kick. It can trip at lower percentages and even hit opponents trying to grab the edge. |dashname= |dashdmg=1% (hits 1-6), 2% (hit 7) |dashdesc=A rapid flurry of childish punches, with the last hit launching the opponent. However, it is very punishable. |fsmashname= |fsmashdmg= |fsmashdesc=Rears his arm back before thrusting it forward to perform a knifehand thrust. It can be angled like his forward tilt, with the upward angled version dealing the most knockback and the the non-angled version dealing the least. Regardless of the angle, it has respectable power and speed, yet very poor range. However, its range issue can be alleviated somewhat with pivoting. |usmashname= |usmashdmg= (head), (body) |usmashdesc=An upward headbutt. The most consistent KOing option out of Luigi's smash attacks. The angle at which opponents are launched changes depending on where they were hit. Hitting from Luigi's front will cause them to be launched backward and vice versa. |dsmashname= |dsmashdmg= (legs), (body) |dsmashdesc=A legsweep performed from a flare, an acrobatic technique used in breakdancing and gymnastics. The front hit's knockback is fairly unreliable for KOing, but it launches the opponent at an angle favorable for follow-ups. Conversely, the back hit's knockback is much stronger, to the point of KOing noticeably earlier. |nairname= |nairdmg=12% (clean), 6% (late) |nairdesc=A flying kick. It is the only sex kick in the game that deals vertical knockback, which makes it a capable combo starter either while falling or from a short hop, a very useful anti-pressure option and even a surprise KOing option near the upper blast line if the opponent does not react properly. Originates from . |fairname= |fairdmg=8% |fairdesc=A downward knifehand strike. It is a quick and reliable follow-up from down throw at medium percentages, as well as being capable at edgeguarding or spacing. In addition to the hitbox on Luigi's hand, a hitbox exists on his body that has the quirk of launching opponents in the opposite direction. |bairname= |bairdmg=14% (clean feet), 8% (clean legs, late) |bairdesc=A dropkick. It is reliable for KOing and capable for spacing, especially when used as part of a reverse aerial rush. Like forward aerial, this move's hitbox, while slightly covering Luigi's body up to his front side, has the same quirk of launching the opponent in the opposite direction if the body portion of the hitbox lands. |uairname= |uairdmg=11% (clean), 7% (late) |uairdesc=A backflip kick. It can combo into itself, similarly to Mario's, though not past low percentages. |dairname= |dairdmg=10% (clean), 8% (late) |dairdesc=A diagonal corkscrew dropkick. Its sweetspot is a meteor smash, but only lasts for 1 frame. Unlike in previous games, the sweetspot is now based on timing rather than positioning, making it easier to land. When coupled with down throw, its meteor smash can extend combos or even act as a KOing combo near the edge. Conversely, its sourspot deals slightly horizontal knockback, which is unreliable for edgeguarding unless performed off-stage and beginning at 140%. |grabname= |grabdesc=Reaches out. While Luigi's grab range is relatively short, it has minimal lag and his grab is the fastest in the game. His pivot grab is also very effective, due to his pivot being tied with Little Mac's as the second best in the game. |pummelname= |pummeldmg=3.2% |pummeldesc=A headbutt. Moderately slow, but one of the most damaging pummels in the game. |fthrowname= |fthrowdmg=9% |fthrowdesc=Spins the opponent around once and tosses them forward. Very fast and Luigi's second most damaging throw, but has very minimal utility outside of dealing damage. Its only other benefits are acting either as an edgeguard set-up at high percentages, or as a set-up into dash attack, a combo which is not effective beyond 0%. |bthrowname= |bthrowdmg=10% (throw), 6% (collateral) |bthrowdesc=Spins the opponent by their legs three times before tossing them backward. It also can hit other opponents while spinning, which deals minor damage and knockback. Due to reverting to how it functioned in Melee, it is less reliable at KOing, although it is Luigi's only throw that KOs at reasonable percentages. Originates from Super Mario 64. |uthrowname= |uthrowdmg=8% |uthrowdesc=Heaves the opponent into the air with both hands. Like his forward throw, it is fast, but has very minimal utility outside of dealing damage. Its only other benefit is acting as a set-up into a short hopped Luigi Cyclone, which is not effective beyond 0%, especially on lightweights. |dthrowname= |dthrowdmg=6% |dthrowdesc=Shoves the opponent under himself and s them. An excellent combo starter that can lead into up tilt and any smash attack beginning at 0%, as well as any aerial, Luigi Cyclone and Super Jump Punch until medium percentages. |floorfname= |floorfdmg=7% |floorfdesc=Gets up and kicks behind himself and then in front of himself. |floorbname= |floorbdmg=7% |floorbdesc=Gets up and punches behind himself and then in front of himself. |floortname= |floortdmg=5% |floortdesc=Gets up and kicks behind himself and then in front of himself. |edgename= |edgedmg=7% |edgedesc=Flips over the edge and performs a dropkick. |nsdefname=Fireball |nsdefdmg=6% (clean), 5% (late) |nsdefdesc=Fires a green fireball that ignores gravity. Fairly spammable, which enables it to pressure, zone, stop approaches or even act as a set-up for a grab. Like Mario's Fireball, it deals less damage as it covers more distance. While it can edgeguard, it is less suitable at doing so compared to Mario's, due to being unaffected by gravity. |nsc1name=Bouncing Fireball |nsc1dmg=6% (clean), 5% (mid), 4% (late) |nsc1desc=Functions almost identically to Mario's Fireball, although its bouncing arc is more vertical. It weakens even more than the default version, as it covers more distance, while also having a large amount of ending lag. |nsc2name=Ice Ball |nsc2dmg=4% |nsc2desc=Fires a whitish-blue ball of ice. Deals less damage and is slow, but freezes opponents at higher percentages and has longer range. |ssdefname=Green Missile |ssdefdmg=10% (uncharged), ≈19.8% (fully charged) 25% (misfire) |ssdefdesc=Crouches and charges up before shooting himself forward to perform a flying battering ram. If charged on the ground for too long, the charge is canceled. It also has a 10% chance to misfire, which deals considerably more damage and knockback, as well as always traveling the same distance regardless of the charge. Its lag makes it punishable whether it is used for offense or recovering, which makes reads very important in order to use it effectively. |ssc1name=Floating Missile |ssc1dmg=≈4.3% (uncharged), ≈18% (fully charged), 23% (misfire) |ssc1desc=Flies directly straight, which can improve its accuracy for either offense or recovery. It also charges quicker, but deals less damage, especially when uncharged, and knockback. |ssc2name=Quick Missile |ssc2dmg=≈5.15% (uncharged), ≈20% (fully charged), 20% (misfire) |ssc2desc=Flies much farther and faster, but missing causes Luigi to slide across the ground, making it even riskier than either version. It also deals less damage when uncharged and misfired, but negligibly more damage when fully charged. |usdefname=Super Jump Punch |usdefdmg=25% (ground sweetspot), 20% (aerial sweetspot), 1% (sourspot) |usdefdesc=A jumping uppercut. It deals considerable flame damage, respectable shield damage and strong knockback if sweetspotted, but minuscule damage and no knockback if sourspotted. In the air, the sweetspot is bigger but weaker and does not produce the ping sound, with the jump covering more vertical distance had the player used Luigi's double jump beforehand. A very potent punishing option, though its ending lag makes it very punishable as well. |usc1name=Fiery Jump Punch |usc1dmg=18% (ground sweetspot), 15% (aerial sweetspot), 1% (sourspot) |usc1desc=The sweetspot is easier to hit, it grants more horizontal distance and grants slightly more invincibility, but at the cost of less damage, lowered vertical distance and having noticeable ending lag. It is comparable to the version of Luigi's Super Jump Punch in Melee. However, it also has higher height when double jumped. Like the aerial Super Jump Punch, it does not make the ping sound effect when sweetspotted. |usc2name=Burial Header |usc2dmg=8% (descent), 8% (landing), 1% (sourspot) |usc2desc=Instead of a fiery sweetspot, Luigi deals burying damage as he falls down faster. Luigi will also get up much faster, allowing for follow-ups. Compared to his other up specials, this one gives the best vertical distance of the three, as it is able to reach the top platform, and also grants even higher height when paired with his double jump. |dsdefname=Luigi Cyclone |dsdefdmg=1.5% (loop hits), 3% (last hit) |dsdefdesc=Rapidly spins around, trapping the opponent and damaging them with a series of discus clotheslines and spinning backfists, with the last hit launching them. While in the air, button mashing grants it two special quirks: it will enable Luigi to ascend vertically (which also carries his double jump momentum to enable an easier ascent) and can act as a pseudo-spike, though both of these techniques are considerably difficult to perform. Outside of these two quirks, it can also function as a KOing option near the upper blast line. |dsc1name=Mach Cyclone |dsc1dmg=6% |dsc1desc=Pushes back opponents who are close and can rise a great amount compared to the other variations. However, only the ending deals any damage and launches opponent sideways instead of upward. Grants much less horizontal movement, but provides a subsequent boost of vertical movement at the end. |dsc2name=Clothesline Cyclone |dsc2dmg=8% |dsc2desc=Has slower start-up, grants little vertical movement, has considerable ending lag and has only one hitbox, but the hitbox deals more damage and knockback. It is comparable to the version of Luigi Cyclone in Super Smash Bros. |fsname=Poltergust 5000 |fsdmg=30% (max captured), 10% (throw) |fsdesc=The from suddenly appears on Luigi's back and he proceeds to vacuum nearby opponents before launching them out with great force. The sooner the opponents are vacuumed in, the more damage they accumulate before being launched. }} On Screen Apperance appears. Luigi leaps out with both hands on his face and hesitantly says "Let's-a go!" while sporting a frightened expression that appears very similar to the one he has on the cover of . |char=Luigi |game=SSB4}} Taunts with the other, referencing his animation from Luigi's Mansion when he would find a key. Then he turns to the right slightly, pointing his hands that direction while giving a frightened look on his face. Then, he places his left hand just below his nose, similar to his artwork for . Then he turns away from the screen, crouching as if he is sad, just like his animation in Mario Golf. Finally, he faces the screen once more, with both hands on his face, giving a frightened look that appears very similar to the one he sports on the cover of Luigi's Mansion. |desc-side=Luigi planks, during which he says "Pow, pow!" It is based off of one of his victory poses from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Due to it moving Luigi towards the screen as well as lowering his hurtbox. |desc-down=Luigi bashfully kicks the ground and sighs. If it contacts with an opponent that is hanging on a ledge or off-stage, Luigi will perform a powerful meteor smash; if the opponent is on the stage, they instead receive set knockback. It is similar to the action Luigi performs when he lost in the minigames of .}} Idle Pose Victory Poses |desc-1=Planks twice, similarly to his side taunt and official artwork for SSB4. |desc-2=Childishly swings his arms at the air, similarly to his dash attack, then exhaustively gasps afterwards. It is also the same animation used when he is selected in Super Smash Bros. |desc-3=Turns around and makes gestures with both hands, saying "Bang, bang!" |char=Luigi}} In competitive play Active Inactive Alternate Costumes See: Trivia